Shiver
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: Just another steamy morning for the boys. SasuNaru, yaoi-shonen-ai (duh). Don't like, don't read. R for adult themes. One shot, songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; that honor belongs to the immensely talented Kishimoto Masashi. The song, "Shiver," is by Jamie O'Neil.**

** Shiver**

Naruto woke up slowly, blue eyes misted with sleep as he stretched and then sat up, fingers running through his unruly blonde hair. The five-foot-five blonde haired young man cracked his neck, then rolled out of bed, naked as the day he was born, and wandered into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up, then got in, drawing the curtain. As he relaxed under the warm spray, Naruto's mind wandered. Specifically, he began to think about a certain dark haired and dark eyed young man, with whom he shared the apartment.

_**Don't know how you do it**_

_**Like there's nothing to it**_

Naruto smiled, and finished his shower, all the while thinking of his lover. He turned the water off, and then grabbed a fluffy towel, idly wishing it was orange instead of navy blue, and began drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and exited the bathroom and wandered into the kitchen, where he knew Sasuke would be. As Naruto came in, Sasuke looked up, then appraisingly gave the blonde a once-over, and arched his brow. Naruto shrugged and grinned, then reached for a cup of instant ramen. Sasuke's snort of laughter stopped him, though, and blue eyes blinked, then filled with amusement.

"Oh, right. No ramen for breakfast," Naruto said, and laughed as Sasuke shook his head. No one else might've been able to tell, but Naruto knew that Sasuke was amused. _Funny how he had to make that a house rule,_ he mused, amused. Sasuke took a sip of his tea, then looked at Naruto again, and black eyes met blue.

_**You just look my way**_

Sasuke got up, and moved around the table towards the blonde, and felt a small thrill of triumph race through him when he saw the laughter fade and morph into a look of anticipation. Naruto's lips were parted slightly, and for once he didn't have a dorky grin on his face. His ever-present mask of constant hyperness and cheerfulness was dropped, and the real Naruto was standing there. Very few people had ever seen through Naruto's mask, and of them, only Sasuke had been able to successfully break it into a thousand shards.

As Sasuke approached, Naruto felt his throat tighten and go dry; a silly reaction, to his mind, because the two had been lovers since high school.

_**You come a little closer**_

_**I lose my composure**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

As a shaft of sunlight speared through the window, high-lighting the dark haired young man from one side, a random thought skittered across Naruto's mind: _I should paint him like that.. With shadows there, and light there.._ But the thought was soon buried, as Sasuke was now standing less then a foot from Naruto, and the young painter found it hard to concentrate on anything but Sasuke when they were so close together. Sasuke slowly smiled, a rare, real smile; not a fake one for show, like a penny tossed to the crowd to appease it. Oh no. This smile showed the real Sasuke, and Naruto reveled in knowing that he was the one Sasuke was smiling at.

_**I'm overwhelmed, you smile**_

_**And somewhere inside**_

_**Oh, baby, I**_

Naruto licked his lips subconsciously as Sasuke's hand traced over his abdomen, and then up his chest to his shoulder. Although he was standing still, eyes half closed in pleasure, somewhere deep inside, he was trembling in anticipation.

_**Shiver, tremble, I never**_

_**No, I never once felt so much**_

_**It shakes me, how you take me**_

_**Deeper than I've ever been**_

_**It's to the core, under my skin, I**_

_**Shiver**_

Sasuke's arms snaked out around the shorter blonde's waist as he pressed his smooth cheek against Naruto's faintly stubbled one, gently nipping Naruto's earlobe.

"You know you're stuck with me forever, right?" he whispered, and Naruto's eyes closed, thrills running down his spine at the possessive quality of the man's voice. One thing about Sasuke's voice that had always intrigued the blonde was that it always seemed to linger, minutes, even hours, after the quiet, dark haired male had spoken.

_**I love the way your whisper**_

_**Slowly, softly lingers in my ear**_

The blonde didn't reply, but no reply was necessary. His long fingered hands crept over Sasuke's back, caressing the rippling muscles there before burying themselves in Sasuke's thick black hair. Sasuke continued to nibble on Naruto's ear, before moving lower to kiss and nip Naruto's neck. The blonde's head rolled back, and he gave a low moan as Sasuke dragged his tongue over the throbbing artery in his neck. Sasuke's lips made their way back up, tracing Naruto's jawline.

_**You move a little lower**_

_**The world starts spinning slower**_

_**Then it disappears**_

Naruto felt the other's tongue tracing his lips, and opened his eyes to see amused and passion filled eyes watching him. Naruto realized, dimly, that Sasuke's hands weren't on his back anymore, but that really took the back burner when put up against those oh-so kissable lips so close to his own. Naruto stood on his toes, and brushed his lips against Sasuke's, mentally drowning in the sensations filling him, and hoping, knowing that the same things were rushing through Sasuke as well.

_**Your lips so close, we kiss almost**_

_**Just barely touch, but that's enough**_

_**To make me**_

Sasuke leaned down, and gave a longer, more fulfilling kiss to the blonde, lips slowly parting, tongues dancing together as Naruto's hands moved from Sasuke's hair down his back, and then up under his shirt to rest on his upper back. Sasuke pulled him closer, neither one caring that the towel around Naruto's waist was slowly, slowly, falling down over his hips.

_**Shiver, tremble, I never**_

_**No, I never once felt so much**_

_**It shakes me, how you take me**_

_**Deeper than I've ever been**_

_**It's to the core, under my skin, I**_

_**Shiver**_

Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto's lips, the act taking almost more will power than he could muster. They stood, arms still around each other, panting for breath as though the world was about to end and oxygen was in low supply. Sasuke pulled his shirt off, and tossed it over his shoulder, uncaring of where it landed. Naruto's blue eyes wandered over the well formed muscles, then back up to his lover's face. No matter how many times he'd seen it before, he'd never get tired of seeing it. It never failed to arouse his interest, or the more naughty parts of his mind, which were already going at full force, thanks to that kiss.

As Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, and Naruto felt strong fingers curl themselves gently over his behind, he couldn't help the small shiver of anticipation that coursed through him.

_**It shakes me**_

_**How you take me**_

_**Deeper than I've ever been**_

_**It's to the core, under my skin, I**_

Tongues danced together, neither one wanting to be the first to admit defeat, and neither one wanting to let go. They pulled apart again, finally, and they both began to head for the bedroom, getting as far as the hall before Naruto pulled Sasuke down towards him, capturing the taller man's lips with his own, ignoring any dim calls of pain as he was pressed against the wall. It didn't matter, nothing did. Nothing but the two of them, lips locked, tongues weaving together, hands wandering, touching, stroking as they became lost in one another.

_**Shiver, tremble, I never**_

_**No, I never once felt so much**_

_**It shakes me, how you take me**_

_**Deeper than I've ever been**_

_**It's to the core, under my skin, I**_

_**Shiver**_

Through sheer determination not to make love in the hall, against the wall, careless of who might hear, the two made it into the bedroom. Sasuke kicked the door shut as he picked Naruto up, then deposited him on the bed. His eyes flickered to the towel around Naruto's waist which, somehow, had miraculously not fallen off, and took it off. Tossing it across the room, he murmured, "You won't be needing that."

Naruto reached for the zipper of Sasuke's pants as the black haired man joined him on the bed, both feeling the passion flaring up and around them. As Naruto began undoing the zipper, he whispered, "Then you won't be needing these," against his lovers lips. They kissed again, and the outside world disappeared.

_**Shiver**_

Outside the apartment, Sakura sighed. She'd been knocking on the door for several minutes, but since neither male had answered, there was only one thing to be assumed. "Dammit," she muttered, "don't they _ever_ get tired like us normal humans?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay.. Sakura, how'd you get in this? You weren't supposed to be here.. Although I must admit that's a nice way to end it, lol. Sorry for all of you hoping for a nice steamy bedroom scene, but there are several reasons it didn't go that far. One, I have absolutely no faith in my abilities to write two men having sex, and two, doesn't allow that sort. As it is, this'll have to be rated R, LOL.

I rather like the way it turned out.. Certainly not as innocent as my first Naruto fic. Which was much shorter than this, lol.

Read and review, please! Flames will be used to make ramen for Inuyasha, Ranma and Naruto, so feel free to help me feed these bottomless pits!

--Myuu


End file.
